


We're Looking Down on the Clouds

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Everyone's happy, Fluff, M/M, everyone ships it, hopefully a future fic, modest is gone, they're happy, we're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have come out and have truly gotten everything they've ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Looking Down on the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this instead of doing my APUSH homework, so I hope you all really like this.

Harry and Louis were on top of the world. They were on tour doing what they loved, Modest was gone, and, most importantly, they no longer had to hide their love for each other. The fans were completely supportive. So was the media, surprisingly enough. There was backlash, but so many had suspected the truth that they were glad to simply bask in it. Since their coming out, the Rainbow Direction movement among the fans had increased tenfold. At every show, the audience was a sea of rainbow. It brought smiles to their faces and tears to their eyes after years of hiding.

On Twitter, Harry and Louis were as affectionate as they had been since the golden years back in 2011. They were happy, the fans were happy, and things had never been better. They couldn't have asked for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
